


Where do I belong?

by HadesLittleGirl (HellionOfTheOutlaws22)



Series: Sunshine and Speedy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apollo (Percy Jackson) Needs a Hug, Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, BAMF Jason Grace, BAMF Will Solace, Claiming, Dionysus is an asshole, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Help, How Do I Tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hermes, Protective Will Solace, Sad Apollo (Percy Jackson), Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole, Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting, hermes is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HadesLittleGirl
Summary: Based on a post:Does Apollo stay in the Apollo Cabin or the Zeus Cabin?ONESHOT





	Where do I belong?

Apollo sat on the lawn at Camp Half-Blood, playing with his new wooden bow and looking deep in thought. He had chosen to skip dinner, his human emotions messing with him.

_I'm supposed to be a god_, he thought, _and I'm upset over something so trivial as where I am supposed to stay?_

He yelled in frustration and snapped his bow on his knee. Tears spilled down his cheeks when he realized what he'd done and he choked on a sob.

_Dad, why did you do this to me?_ He pulled his knees up and held them to his chest, letting his emotions overcome him.

The disgraced Sun God didn't notice he wasn't alone until a flutter of wings alerted him to his brother's arrival.

"What do you want, Hermes?" He growled, not in the mood for his brother's company. "You've been crying." the traveler said in surprise.

Apollo wiped at his eyes and sniffed. "So? Come to laugh at me?" He sneered bitterly.

"Sunshine, when have I ever laughed at you?" Hermes sat down on the grass beside Apollo.

"Why else would you be here?" Apollo demanded, flinching at the use of his old nickname. "Artemis has already laughed at me, Dionysus has made his amusement known, and-"

Hermes shut Apollo up with a kiss, wrapping a strong arm around him. When he pulled away, the elder blond was speechless.

"I'll have a word with Dionysus." Hermes promised. "As for Artemis, she'd kill me. But what else is wrong, Sunshine?" His blue eyes were gentle, serious.

Apollo hesitated. "They don't know where to put me." He confessed at last.

Hermes tilted his head in confusion before realization dawned on him. "They don't know where to put you." He said.

Apollo nodded, glaring at his broken bow. "Dad's never done this before. I mean, he made Dionysus babysit but...he's banished me. I'm mortal, a demigod. They don't know if I should stay in Dad's cabin or with my own children." Apollo couldn't meet his Godly brother's eyes.

Hermes sighed and kissed Apollo's neck. "Where do you want to stay?" he asked gently.

"I don't know." Apollo said helplessly. "William wants me to stay with my own children and Kayla and Austin are both eager, but...if it's sorted by parents...I should be in the Zeus Cabin. But Dad won't be claiming me, so I don't exactly have a right there."

Thunder boomed overhead and Apollo flinched. Hermes rubbed his back and glared up at the sky.

"Dad?" Will Solace, Apollo's oldest living son, came up the hill. The medic held a plate of food and Jason Grace was behind him, carrying a goblet and a torch.

"Lord Hermes." Will said with some surprise, nodding his head as he couldn't exactly bow. "Please, William. No formalities."

Apollo grinned at the God. "He prefers Will." he said at the same time Will said, "I prefer Will." The younger boy blushed and Apollo beamed.

"We thought you might be hungry." Jason cleared his throat, offering the ex-Sun god the goblet. Apollo smiled gratefully at his youngest half-brother, holding the goblet (now full of lemonade) with both his hands.

Will glared up at the thundering sky and his own expression became stormy. "SERIOUSLY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT HARDER FOR HIM?!" The usually stoic and calm son of Apollo screamed at the sky.

Apollo reached for his son's hand, eyes wide and Jason grinned at his friend.

Hermes smiled happily. "And I may have a solution." The messenger said, wrapping an arm around his sunshine. "The Hermes Cabin would be fitting for you."

Apollo looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Huh?" Jason and Will both looked confused but Hermes closed his eyes and a glowing holographic Caduceus appeared over Apollo's head, and a smaller one hovering over his abdomen.

Will raised an eyebrow at his father and Apollo grinned sheepishly. "Surprise?" He mumbled.

Hermes kissed Apollo's cheek. "Mine." he growled playfully. "You belong with me."

Apollo leaned against him. "I know." he agreed. 


End file.
